The description that follows relates to an improved system for managing a plurality of cables that are associated with various electronic devices.
In today's world, the average person may operate, and/or carry, several electronic devices throughout a typical day, such as, for example, a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal computer (e.g., a laptop, a tablet, an electronic reader, etc.), a digital camera, a Bluetooth headset, an audio listening device (e.g., headphones), a personal media player (e.g., MP3 player, dedicated music player, etc.), a hand-held gaming device, etc. Many electronic devices require a power cord for charging a rechargeable battery included therein, and some require a cable for connecting the device to a computer and sharing information therewith. Unfortunately, too many of these electronic devices require unique cords or cables that have no universal alternative. In addition to power and data cables, electronic devices that have Internet capability may require an Ethernet cable for connecting to an Ethernet port. Trying to manage these various cords and cables can be a particularly cumbersome task, especially when multiple electronic devices are being operated in a given space.